Gaming with Glasses-That's the way we Brock our hands!-Yoshi's Island U
YOSHI! A while ago Brock asked me to review this game. I delayed the review severly, but before Volt Month I want to get this and another review done in July. So next thursday expect a new review. So reading the opening description I have learned this game got "meh" ish reviews. And then I see Brock was lying. So I am going to give my review on this new Yoshi game. Let's-a-go! Story Dang long. Not anything interesting and merely a world-by-world description. However, the will to go in-depth and not summarize is a nice touch. 8/10 Gameplay Baby Kiosks? No. But other then that the game seems fluid and a 3D transition for the YI series. Multiplayer is interesting enough but I am still left pondering some things. Such as the little progression and reward for doing small things as there are no collect-a-thonish things or babies being useless power-ups if even. All-in-all, it's good but could use some work. 8/10 Bonus Challenges Oh and coins and some thing called Dragon Coins show up two. But what is there use? It's not in gameplay or this section. Nice that he brought back old YI minigames though and seems like a cool concept. 8/10 Online Mode No online multplayer? Plus this is just the basic stuff in other games, while here there is so much possibility for unique features. 6/10 Items Limited descriptions, but nice stuff. Although not really fitting, I quite enjoy the idea of these gadgets. Nice varierty of fruit, and I like the "collectibles" as they explain some stuff and tie-up some loose-ends. Only two new power-ups though which is incredibly meh. Pretty good. 8.5/10 Areas Small, small descriptions and generic places. 6/10 Creatures Every single boss is a re-used enemy with some changes. Nice nod to YI but nonetheless meh. Enemies seem cool. 6/10 Cravings DLC I love DLC. I'm not one to enjoy paying 50 bucks for a costume, but stuff with new worlds and characters enhance a game. This DLC is less then what I though it'd be but is a nice touch and I do quite like the new world added. 8/10 Gallery I know my art sucks. I am not really one to talk but the gallery here is really meh and takes away from the overall expirience while reading. 6/10 Conclusion YIU isn't bad. It's good. But it's really not much more then that. It's not feature quality, but it is worth a read and quite better then some other Mario and Yoshi games on the wiki. But remember, there are some that are so much better. 7/10 I'm and this was GWG. If you review two, head on over to Fantencritic. We need as many reviewers as possible. Check out KG's Reviews for some more reviewing fun and my blog is here I am but a humble blogger and these reviews are my only traffic. I refuse to advertise crazily but check it out. Bye. Category:Reviews